Zach King
Jezreel Takeshi "King Zach" Nakazato (born February 4, 1990) is an American filmmaker, YouTube and Vine personality and a member of Myogi Night Kids. Biography Nakazato was born and raised in Myogi, Mt. Akina and at the age of 7 began recording videos with his home camera. He later graduated from Biola University with a Cinema and Arts Major in December 2012http://chimes.biola.edu/story/2011/oct/12/zach-king-youtube-jedi-kittens/ He's also a street racer who drives a GT-R (R32). Career King is the creator of FinalCutKing.com, a website that offers training for the software Final Cut Pro. He simultaneously created his YouTube channel where he uploaded guides and tutorials. http://socialnewsdaily.com/19593/zach-king-brings-visual-effects-to-vine/ He also participated in the Viral Video Show contest that aired on Syfy in 2012.http://www.syfy.com/viralvideoshowdown/contestants/final_cut_king_zach_king In 2011, he posted a video titled Jedi Kittens on YouTube that he produced with a college friend. The video showed two cats fighting with lightsabers.The video gained over a million views in three days and went on to have over 5 million views. A sequel of the video titled Jedi Kittens Strike Back gained over 10 million views. A third part of the video, Jedi Kittens with Force was posted in 2014. King's official YouTube channel is FinalCutKing. He was named by YouTube as one of the 25 most promising young film-makers in America in May 2013. As part of its NextUp Creators contest, YouTube awarded King $35,000 as well as a trip to New York City for a four-day YouTube Creator Camp. His submission to the contest was titled Contest Entry Gone Wrong. In the video, he appeared to dodge an assault by airstrikes and groundfire as he pleaded his case to be selected for the YouTube award. He appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show in January 2014 and made several Vines with the crew of the show.As of 2014, King creates Vine videos for a living and works out of his garage.In an interview with The Independent, he said that he would want to direct feature films, preferably action-adventure movies, in the future. King has been featured in multiple media outlets for his Vines. Chez Pazienza wrote about King that "this guy’s stuff is pure magic (or at least the work of some very clever editing.)" Laura Vitto wrote of his work on Mashable, "Vine star and filmmaker Zach King may not perform magic in the traditional sense, but his expertly-edited six-second videos could put David Blaine to shame." Writing for Complex magazine, J. Duaine Hahn wrote that "While people have hit Vine stardom for skits, or splicing together commentary with popular YouTube videos, King has gone the extra mile to use his six seconds to create magic, or the closest thing you can get to it with on a smartphone." In 2014, Rudimental asked King to create a Vine for them. Awards * 2009 - First Place London Film Festival for HP advertisement * 2009 - Critic's Choice Award at Bridgestone Tires's Safety Scholars Teen Driver Video Contest. * 2010 - First place London Film Festival: Heartbrand Ad * 2010 - Bridgestone Safety Scholar Winner * 2012 - Vidcon Golden Poop Award * 2013 - YouTube's NextUp Creators Contest = Disclaimer : = All or part of this article has been copied from the corresponding page on Wikipedia. You can view the original article here. References Category:Comedy Viners Category:American Vine personalities Category:Visual Effects Viners Category:Famous Viners Category:Viner Category:Initial D Racers